Autumn Leaves
Autumn Leaves is a song by Chris Brown and features Kendrick Lamar. It's the 12th song on the tracklist of his sixth studio album X. Chris explained the intended metaphor in the title in an interview with MTV News: "It's basically saying that you put in so much to get so little. Whether it be in relationships or just in life, you work hard for something all the time and get so little, but you still hold on, like the last leaf in autumn." Kendrick Lamar doesn't appear in the music video for the song. Instead Chris lip syncs along to his verse. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=undkbBJLa-Y Lyrics 1: Chris Brown If you leave this time I fear that you'll be gone for good So I hold on like leaves and fall to what is left Said her father left her young and he said he'll be back With that same tone that you just said you'll stay forever with Chris Brown It seems that all the autumn leaves are falling I feel like you're the only reason for it All the things you do, all the things you do, all the things you do All the things you do, all the things you do, all the things you do It seems that you're the only reason for it 2: Chris Brown I've been bleeding in your silence, I feel safer in your violence I hold on like leaves in fall to what is left Before I sleep I talk to God, he must be mad with me, it's karma I'm confused who I'll spend my forever with, oh Chris Brown It seems that all the autumn leaves are falling I feel like you're the only reason for it All the things you do, all the things you do, all the things you do All the things you do, all the things you do, all the things you do 3: Kendrick Lamar So the iceberg never broke and I poked at it and I poked at it and I poked at it and I poke And I poked at it but it stayed stagnant then I poked at it some more and in my notepad, man I wrote If I don't have it, if I don't grab it, if it don't chip then a toe tag is, one last I'mma hope, so iceberg don't float If I do manage to do damage to you dammit, it'll be grand as, ten Grammies or my granny still standing with a note that read Granted, don't you panic When you make mistakes the most, one day it'll make you grow When you outlandish and you lose manners, to God you shall consult When the bright cameras are still cramming in your face and it provoke You to act mannish, just stay planted cause you reaping what you sowed Keep positivity in your heart and keep a noose from 'round your throat and When you get mad and when you poke at it, when you poke it at just note, man The iceberg is a reflection of you when you re-new your vision Just think if it had sunk Titanic, the fuck you would do to a critic, my nigga? Yeah, yeah, tell me, when thugs cry, do you hear 'em lord? Do you hear 'em lord? Do you hear 'em? And if my ship go down tell me who will abort? And they won't let me live even when remorse that I give, when they gon' rejoice and forgive, tell me how I stay positive" When they never see good in me, even though I got hood in me, don't mean he won't redeem me, Lord Chris Brown It seems that all the autumn leaves are falling I feel like you're the only reason for it All the things you do, all the things you do, all the things you do All the things you do, all the things you do, all the things you do Category:Songs Category:X Songs